Survival
by FaBiz
Summary: A zombie outbreak spreads across Ohio, Lima being the place where it all begins. The glee club are on there way back from a  group bonding trip. When they get home everyrone's lives will be changed forever.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own anything or anyone. Just this story. **

**This has been sitting on my computer for a while it's nowhere near finished, I only have this part and one more chapter written but I'm hoping by posting it, it will give me incentive to carry it on and actually finish it. There isn't any glee club in this part or the next but it will focus on them in coming chapters, more so on Faberry, some Brittana and who ever else I decide to ship as I continue this. That is if you guys like it. Let me know. And feel free to reveiw and if there's anything you want to see or want me to do with it just let me know and I'll see what I can do. Okay enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1. 1300 hours. Mckinley High School.<strong>

Most of the students and staff of McKinley High were all gathered in the auditorium with four armed guards. The town was on lockdown. Nobody knew why or for how long but they were to stay where they were until told otherwise. The U.S Army and Ohio state police were making sure everyone followed the rules. No one comes in and no one goes out. One student had decided he didn't want to stay locked up in the school and tried to leave. He didn't get very far however and now sat to the side of two of the armed guards, handcuffed and regretting his decision to try and leave.

Jacob Ben Israel sat amongst the other students and was trying to access his blog and other news forums via his phone. Nothing was working. He was sweating and his skin felt like it was crawling. He scratched at himself trying to alliviate some of the itchiness. He gave up on trying to find out what was happening and shoved his phone into his satchel. He raised his hand and waited until principal Figgins or another faculty member noticed him. Eventually it was Figgins who saw him "Yes Jacob, what is it" Jacob stood up and wobbled a bit on his feet. "I-I don't feel so good" Before anything else was said, the scrawny, sweaty boy toppled over and landed on the students in front of him, unconcious.

**XOXO**

Sue Sylvester had watched on with disgust. She needed to find away to get out of this hell hole. The last thing she needed was to be stuck here with a bunch of pudgy, sweaty, hormone riddled teenagers while Will Schuester and his traveling freak show were out there somewhere breathing in all of her sweet and untainted air. This was just another reason for her to hate William and that damn glee club. She watched as a dumb hockey player got tackled to the ground and cuffed by two of the guards. She was devising a plan in her head to take them down and free herself. "Becky, we have to get out of here, that Israel kid is looking kinda green and I don't want to catch loser." Becky looked up at her coach and nodded. "But how are we going to get out coach?" Sue looked down at probably the only person in this school that she actually tolerated and cared about. "Well Becky, I have a plan, I'm going to need you to distract the two guards at the south enterance while I take down the two at the north. I have combat training and I used to be one of the three ninjas. So from now on I want you to call me Colt, got it?" The younger girl saluted her and replied with. "Yes Coa-Colt"Sue nodded her approval and watched as Jacob passed out and got thrown to the floor by the jocks he had landed on.

Two hours later, Sue and Becky were ready to go with their plan and were just about to execute it when Emma Pillsbury walked up to them. She had noticed the two acting strange and figured out what they were doing. Normally she wouldn't agree or want to be part of any of Sue Sylvesters crazy schemes but she couldn't take sitting in this room any longer. "Sue, I know you're planning a break out and while I don't normally condone you're blatent disregard for, well anything really, I..." Sue cut Emma off with her hand held up in front of her. "I'm going to stop you right there Edna. Yes me and Tum-Tum here are planning our escape. Now I would really like it if you just let us get on with it because I don't have time to listen to you. Now if you'll excuse us." As sue moved away with Becky hot on her heels, Emma moved to catch up. "Sue I don't want to stop you, I want to help. I need to get out of here." Sue stopped and turned to face the timid woman. She didn't have time for this so she just nodded. "Fine, but you now go by the name Rocky." Emma raised an eyebrow in confusion before asking. "As in Balboa?" "No Erma, as in Dennis. Plus it's the name of the third ninja. I'm Colt and Becky here is Tum-Tum. Now lets move" Sue made some random hand gestures that neither Emma or Becky understood. Sue just sighed and told them to follow her so she could give them their orders.

Just as Emma and Becky were heading to the two guards they were assigned to distract, a blood curdling scream was let out before all hell broke loose. Looking around and grabbing Becky's hand at the same time, Emma noticed Jacob had come around, only he looked more ill then he did before he fell and was sinking his teeth into the leg of another student. The guards that were at the other end of the auditorium moved quickly but not quick enough, Jacob now had the other student on the floor and was biting into his neck. Blood was covering most of the sickly boy's face and his eyes looked dead, come to think of it, everthing about him looked as if he'd been dead for a long while and then woken up, like in those horror movies that Emma didn't really enjoy watching. The other two guards pushed past Emma and Becky and were now trying to get through the crowds of students and teachers to where the chaos was happening. All four of the guards were finding it hard but they carried on, pushing people out of their way as they went. By this time Jacob had attacked a few more students but they kicked him off and moved as far away from him as they could. Emma couldn't move due to fear and shock. She felt herself being dragged away and just as she was being pulled out of one of the doors the sound of gunshots and more screams rang out.

TBC..


	2. Chapter 1

**Day 2. 0800 hours. Lima Police Dept.**

Detective Leroy Berry sat at his desk with his phone pressed to his ear. He was talking to his husband who was trying to get in touch with their daughter. His husbands worried voice came through the line. "There's no cell signal Roy, what if somethings happened to her and we can't leave this damn town to go help her?" The detective sat back in his chair and ran his hand over his face. "Hiram, listen okay? Rachel is fine. She's out of town so she's safe. Just stop worrying and help the people here who need you." He heard his husband let out a shaky breath on the other end of the line. "I'm scared Leroy, there are so many people coming into the hospital with all kinds of symptoms and I don't know which ones I'm supposed to be looking out for any more. What if I misdiagnose somebody and let them go and they end up changing and infecting or killing someone else? I can't do this." Leroy turned in his chair, his back to the other people who were in the office. "Sweetheart listen, I promise everything is going to be okay. They have this thing contained to the school and the hospital. We haven't heard from any other city's or towns yet so we're going to figure out what this is and we're going to help these people and hopefully stop this thing from spreading. I just really need you to stay calm and be as careful as possible. I don't like the fact that you have to work in the same place this all started from." Hiram let out a shaky breath. "I'm fine hon. I just hate that this is happening and our baby girl is out there not knowing what's going on. I just want her home so I know she's safe" " I know, I do too. I want us all home and safe and watching those ridiculous musicals you two enjoy so much." Hiram scoffed and chuckled a little. "Oh come on, you enjoy them too." The detective grinned and rolled his eyes playfully, even though his husband couldn't see him, "Yeah yeah. I have to go. But I'll call you as soon as I have a minute. I think we should both keep trying Rachel to see if we can get through. I'll keep you updated and please be safe." "I will. You too, I hate thinking of you out there and not knowing you're okay. I love you and I'll see you at lunch?" Leroy stood up and stretched his back. "I know but I have a gun. Lunch sounds wonderful. I love you too. I'll see you in a few hours." He ended the call and looked up at his partner, who was standing waiting at the front of the desk. "We have a problem. The kid who infected the school? His dad works in the hospital pharmacy and we think he's our carrier. They're talking about closing the hospital to stop future spreading, no one else gets in and no one is allowed to leave. We have a search going to find a Jonah Ben Israel, he left the hospital yesterday morning because he wasn't feeling well. He hasn't been seen since." Detective Berry grabbed his jacket and re-dialed his husbands number on his way out of the precinct. Things had just taken a turn for the worse.

**Day two. 08:47 hours. WMHS.**

Sue, Emma and Becky sat huddled in Sue's office. They'd been there all night. Sue moved Becky's head from her lap and put her track jacket on the floor and gently lowered the girls head, trying not to wake her. She stood up an peered out of the blinds into the dark, silent hallway. She tried not to look at the body's and the blood. But there was just so much.

* * *

><p><em>After they had escaped the auditorium, the three had ran to Sue's office. Sue had said she had a master key for all the doors in the school there and that they'd be safe and wait out whatever craziness had befallen their school and their lifes. Not long after they had settled in and Sue made them all protein shakes, a flurry of activity was suddenly happening out in the hallway. Sue and Emma snuck over to the window and peeked through the closed blinds. What they saw would no doubt haunt them forever. Police and Soldiers were firing off rounds into hundreds of students and staff, they even shot some of their own. There were people dragging themselves across the floor, grabbing at peoples legs and trying to bite into them. Becky stood in the middle of the room with her hands over her ears and her eyes squeezed shut. She was rocking and repeating the same thing over and over. " Not real, not real, not real, not real." Emma turned away from the gruesome and frightening things that were happening just outside and slowly wrapped Becky in her arms. "It's okay Becky, everything's going to be just fine. We'll wait right here until someone finds us and then we can all go home okay?" Becky leaned into Emma and whispered. "If I close my eyes and cover my ears then they'll go away. Monsters aren't real, I can make them go away if I tell myself they aren't real. It's what my daddy used to tell me when I was little and afraid of the dark.<em>

* * *

><p>Sue closed the blinds again and turned when she heard Emma waking up. " It's about time you woke up Esther. We need to find away to get us out of here without running into any zombies or trigger happy cops." Emma rubbed at her eyes and looked at Sue questiongly. "Zombies? Sue you do realize zombies aren't real right? I'm sure I gave Noah Puckerman a pamphlet on this very subject once." Sue went to sit behind her desk and started rumaging through the drawers as she spoke. "Of course zombies are real. I used to hunt nazi zombies with Presidents Reagan and Nixon. I remember Kino der Toten as if it were yesterday" Emma sat in confusion and asked what Kino der Toten was. "Well Enzio. It's only for us nazi zombie hunters to know. And you quite obviously aren't one of us, so could you not press me for info and pass me the samurai sword that's on the wall behind you please".<p>

They made it outside without incident. The three of them stood in silence and fear-not that Sue would show or admit she was scared- dead bodies littered the ground, most of them students and faculty. Sue sheilded Becky from the carnage as much as she could, knowing it wouldn't matter, the girl had seen more than enough to haunt her for the rest of her life. "We need to leave. We'll take Figgins car. I have a copy of his keys." They made it to the car and started to leave the school. Ignoring the gruesome scenes that were happening just outside.


	3. Chapter 2

**I still don't own anything.**

**Thank you for reading and reveiwing. And for all the story/author alerts. It means a lot :)**

**A/N: I know this part starts at day 4 but we will be flashing back to Lima and day 3 later on. I haven't just skipped a day. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4. 4:37pm Somewhere along the highway.<strong>

Shannon Beiste hummed along to the singing that a few of the glee club were partaking in to pass the time. She had agreed to help chaperone the trip Will had put together and mostly payed for, and also drive the bus since the regular driver didn't want to spend more time then necessary with the kids he drove around almost everyday, taking them to and from school. They were an hour or so from Lima and the roads were surprisingly empty, a few cars and other vehicles had passed them, going in the opposite direction a while back. But for the last 30 minutes or so, it seemed like thy were the only ones on the road. Further up the highway she could see traffic at a stand still, it looked like there may have been an accident. She wondered why there wasn't any emergency services around and the sheer stillness and silence around them started to freak her out a little. As the bus got closer to the 'scene of the accident' she noticed cars and trucks were scattered around the highway, doors opened and abandoned. It was as if a child had been playing with his Hot Wheels on his road mat and decided he didn't want to play anymore and just left. The football coach started to slow the bus down, the hairs on the back of her neck starting to rise. She felt Will come to stand beside her and look out the front window. "What's going on? Is there an accident?" Shannon shook her head and stopped the bus all together, the teens behind her asking why they had stopped and how long they were going to be stuck in traffic for. She ignored them and let them talk among themselves as she looked up at Will. "I don't think it's an accident Will, something doesn't feel right, my donkey's kicking at the potatoe." Will didn't understand most things that Coach Bieste said but he could tell from her tone of voice that she was serious about something not being right and that she was a little afraid. "It's okay Shannon, I'll go take a look, see what's going on." He looked out the window again, his own hairs rising and a shiver running down his spine. "I mean, there has to be someone around right? Like a police officer or something." He turned to face his students and shushed them so he could talk. "Okay guys, I'm going to go find out what's happening, everyone please stay in your seats. I don't want to have to come find you guys when I get back. Coach beiste is in charge." Everyone started speaking at once and tried to look out of their windows, trying to see what was happening. Will left them to it and got off the bus.  
>"Has there been an accident?"<br>"It's super quiet out there?"  
>"Did everyone forget to take there cars home? They must be lonely out here all alone"<br>"Seriously what the fuck is the big deal? Just drive around this shit"  
>"We can't drive around it Santana, what if someone is injured and the paramedics are trying to aid them on the road? We could inadvertently run over them and cause more chaos."<br>"It looks like something out of a horror movie"  
>"You think Coach will let me go take a piss?"<br>The chatter continued until a voice from somewhere in the back told them all to shut up. "Seriously, Mr. Schue said he was going to find out what was going on so can you all just wait 5 freakin' minutes and shut the hell up" Everyone was quiet for a second until Santana decided she wasn't happy about being told to shut up. Twice. "Why don't you stop acting like a grade A ass, and go back to scowling at the dwarf and her giant, Fabraysive?" "I'm not a giant."  
>"He's not my giant and I'm not a dwarf! I'm of average height thank you very much." "Whatever"<br>All three voices rang out at the same time and Santana rolled her eyes. "Like I care, losers."

Quinn glared at the back of Santana's head before turning back to where Rachel and Finn were sitting and meeting the shorter girls eyes. Rachel gave her a small smile which Quinn returned before going back to her book and ignoring everybody else. Her and Rachel had gotten closer after the whole prom incident and their trip to New York. Finn and Rachel started dating again but it didn't last very long. According to Rachel she just didn't feel anything with Finn anymore. Not in the romantic sense anyway. Finn was still trying to win her back, every chance he got he would intercept the diva and try to plead his case, saying that they were made for each other or that Rachel should be happy that he still wanted to be with her after everything she put him through. When Rachel had told Quinn that's what he had said, Quinn laughed in disbelief for a good ten minutes. As the weeks went on the two girls got closer and Finn got more and more jealous and confused, not understanding how they could go from hating each other to being the best of friends so quickly. They didn't try to explain any of it to him but they did tell him to get over himself, or at least Quinn did. Rachel ignored him for the most part and focused on her new friendship with the blonde, while Quinn tried to deal with the fact that she was crushing on the shorter girl. She was freaked out at first, but now she just kinda accepted it. She wasn't her parents and didn't think the same way they did. Love is love. She doesn't need to keep up appearences anymore, she's free to be who she want's to be.

**XOXO**

Will slowly walked up the deserted stretch of highway, it was eerily quiet and he regretted investigating alone. He checked each vehicle, just in case there happened to be someone inside. They could be hurt and need help. After checking all the cars he could, without finding anybody, he moved further up the road to where the majority of vehicles were, busses, cars, trucks, big rigs and the odd motorcycle were clumped together as far as the eye could see, they were even on the opposite side of the road, just not as many, you could still drive thorough on that side. He looked behind him and could just make out the school bus, and Coach Beiste standing just outside, watching him. And what looked to be Puck as he made his way back on to the bus. He lifted his hand in a small wave and then dissapeared behind an SUV. He was stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Blood coverd most of the road and surrounding vehicles, bodies were scattered all over the place. He took in a breath, which he'd been holding since he got off the bus, and gagged as the smell of blood and rotten flesh attacked his senses. His eyes burned and started to water. His stomach was churning and he turned away to throw up. He heard a moan from behind him and spun around, trying to locate it. He took a shaky step forward then stopped suddenly. Someone was trying to stand up. Will didn't think, just made his way over to the poor soul so he could try and help. He slipped a few times and had to catch himself so he wouldn't fall in the blood or on one of the corpses. "Hello? Sir? Are you okay, what happened here?" He didn't recognize the sound of his own voice. It was filled with fear and was raw from his vomiting. He finally made it to the injured man's side and reached out to him, helping him stand. When he took his hand away it was covered in blood and he wiped it on his jeans, trying not to throw up again. He was just about to ask the man if he was okay again, when he heard him moan for the second time and turn around, slowly. Will's heart stopped dead in his chest and his eyes widened in fear and repulsion. He was staring death in the face, literally. Will knew that zombies weren't real, he knew that. But, as he stood here, face to...half a face he started to doubt himself. He'd seen enough movies, played enough video games to know and identify what the thing standing in front of him was.  
>He didn't react quick enough. Without warning the 'zombie' lunged at him and he was pinned beneath it, struggling to get away and knowing enough to try not get bitten. He pushed at the thing, but it was no use, so he opted for punching and grabbing at it until he could find a way to get free. Yelling for help as he did.<p> 


End file.
